Kurogané & Fye - Lemon
by Strange Bat
Summary: Kurogané se retrouve seul avec Fye après une soirée bien arrosée, que va-t-il se passer ? Attention Lemon


Kurogané raccompagna les convives à la porte, contrairement à Fye qui avait abusé, la plupart marchaient droit et arrivaient à aligner deux mots sans bafouiller. Lui, pour ne pas le cacher, avait autant profité des boissons que son coloc, voire même un peu plus. Seulement lui, son calvaire commencerait demain et en attendant il semblait se porter comme un charme. Une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte derrière le dernier convive, qui lui exhibait un pacque de bières à moitié entamé avec un sourire goguenard, il put enfin s'installer sur le canapé et souffler un peu.

Il se trouvait à un bout du canapé, assez près de sa table basse pour y poser ses pieds nus. Il avait pris soin de balancer ses chaussures, chaussettes comprises, à l'autre bout de la pièce le temps de faire le chemin jusqu'au canapé moelleux. La table basse était encore encombrée de gâteaux apéro, de verres et canettes vides, mais cela attendrait bien demain, si sa gueule de bois passait bien entendu. A l'autre bout, il aperçut Fye assis normalement la tête en arrière, les yeux dissimulés par ses cheveux. Il dormait, enfin c'est ce que Kurogané croyait. Lui, ne sentant pas la fatigue venir, comme à son habitude, chercha la zappette rangée normalement à portée de main ; soit sur le canapé lui-même. Il fouilla dans les plis mais rien, pas de zappette en vue. Lorsqu'il vit son ami dormir, il eut un soupir :

« - Me dis pas que tu as eu la bonne idée de t'endormir sur la zappette. »,

La fin de la phrase finit en grognements peu audibles. Il tâtonna donc tout autour de Fye, mais ne trouva rien. Il décida alors de regarder derrière son ami. Pour cela il se positionna devant lui, en position accroupie, et pencha délicatement Fye en avant. La tête de son ami se posa alors sur son épaule et il sentit sa respiration forte et chaleureuse lui souffler sur le cou. Ce qui eut l'effet de lui filer la chair de poule dans le cou et partout dans le dos ainsi que de faire faire un soubresaut à son cœur. Cependant ce ne fut pas tout, quelque chose se mit à pétiller au niveau de son bas ventre. Kurogané étouffa ces sensations, pourtant agréables, et passa la main entre le dossier du canapé et les fesses de son ami. Il y trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait quand sa main agrippa la zappette. Il tira dessus, mais ce gros balourd de Fye était assis dessus et elle était coincée entre ses fesses. Kurogané, que rien n'arrêtait, tira plus fort et Fye sentant la zappette glisser entre ses fesses lâcha un faible gémissement. De nouveau Kurogané fut envahi par ces sensations, mais cette fois plus fortes. Il faillit s'y laisser prendre, le souffle chaud de Fye sur sa joue le crispa et une image de lui, arrachant le t-shirt de Fye se fixa dans son esprit et ne cessa de repasser en boucle. Il tenta de se contrôler mais lorsqu'il aperçut les yeux fermés de Fye il se dit qu'il ne risquait rien à profiter un peu de ce dernier. Et vu dans quel état il était, il ne se rappellerait de rien. Sur ce, l'excitation s'étant emparée de lui, il dégagea la zappette de sous les fesses de son ami avant de commencer quoique ce soit. À chaque millimètre de zappette Fye lâchait de petits râlements qui ne faisaient rien pour atténuer l'excitation de son ami. Au contraire, Kurogané avait déjà un début d'érection. Seulement son plan comme il l'avait imaginé, ne se passa pas comme prévu.

Une fois qu'il eut complètement retiré la zappette Fye tomba en avant, entraînant Kurogané dans sa chute. Celui-ci se retrouva sous son ami, réveillé par la chute. Kurogané, le corps de Fye l'enveloppant dans sa chaleur, était parcouru de frissons, son cœur battait la chamade, son raisonnement s'embrouillait. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir à quoique ce soit, son esprit était embrouillé et sa respiration se faisait plus haletante. Devant sa bouche s'exposait la peau claire de Fye, il y posa tout d'abord un baiser, et, ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son ami il en déposa un second. La peau de Fye lui était si douce qu'il ne put s'arrêter là, il continua de baiser le cou de cet homme, qui par sa seul présence le rendait fou. Plus ça allait, plus il descendait vers le col du t-shirt. Quand il l'atteignit, il hésita un court instant et de sa main droite il commença à dénuder l'épaule de Fye.

« - Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ?, demanda alors la voix mielleuse de son ami, ce qui eut pour effet de le stopper net.

- Com...comment ça ? »bafouilla-t-il,

Fye ne répondit pas, il fit seulement glisser sa main gauche le long des côtes de Kurogané avant de la diriger vers son entre-jambe. C'est alors que Kurogané prit conscience de son immense érection, ce qui le fit rougir tellement il était gêné.

« - Tu devrais rougir plus souvent, lui souffla Fye à l'oreille. Ça te rend encore plus mignon. »

Ces paroles et les doigts de Fye sur son entrejambe, firent grandirent un peu plus la taille de son pénis qui commençait à se comprimer dans son boxer. Fye, il ne sut comment, comprit ce qu'il lui arrivait et ajouta :

« - Laisse moi faire, je vais te soulager »

Kurogané commença à lui dire de s'arrêter mais Fye lui mit l'index sur la bouche pour qu'il se taise ,ce qu'il fit sans broncher. Fye se releva légèrement et délicatement fit glisser le pantalon de son ami le long de ses jambes. Il le lui retira complètement, dévoilant l'érection de son compagnon dans un boxer violet qui semblait sur le point de craquer d'un moment à l'autre. Cette image amusa beaucoup Fye, qui sourit de plus en plus. Seulement Kurogané ne l'aperçut pas, l'esprit embrumé par l'excitation. Il fermait les yeux essayant de se contrôler du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais c'était sans compter sur Fye. Ce dernier posa un baiser sur la cheville de Kurogané qui soupira, à la fois surpris et sur le point d'exploser. Fye continua en remontant, il passa le genoux, son partenaire serrait les poings, envahi par l'émotion. Fye s'approcha du boxer, qui ressemblait plus à une tente désormais. Il lécha alors à travers le tissus la boule droite de son ami qui poussa un grognement de plaisir. Fye sentit même les poils se dresser sur toute la jambe sur laquelle il était à califourchon. Il passa sa joue contre le pénis enflammé de son partenaire mais ne s'y arrêta pas. Kurogané eut une légère frustration, mais son ami visait en fait la ceinture du boxer. Et au moment où il atteignit son objectif, Kurogané sentit l'érection de Fye sur son pied. A peine eut-il conscience de cela que Fye lui retirait déjà son boxer, mettant à l'air libre son imposant pénis qui avait pris en taille et en largeur. Kurogané releva la tête et vit le visage de son partenaire s'épanouir.

Fye lécha alors le gland de Kurogané d'un mouvement de rotation qui fit littéralement perdre la tête à ce dernier. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareil sensation, son esprit était le nid d'innombrables explosions, si bien qu'il bascula sa tête en arrière. Fye ne s'arrêta pas là, il continua de tourner la langue autour du gland de son ami avant de le prendre en pleine bouche. Il fit tout d'abord de lents mouvements de bas en haut, mais entendant Kurogané lui crier d'aller plus vite, il accéléra la cadence, au grand bonheur de son compagnon. Celui-ci agrippa les cheveux de Fye et les caressa de plus en plus vite, ne sachant que faire d'autre pour exprimer l'excitation qui s'était emparée de lui. Il finit tout de même par caresser la bite de Fye à travers le jean qu'il portait mais cela ne lui suffisait pas non plus.

Kurogané, les mains sur la tête de Fye, suivait les mouvements de va et vient de plus en plus rapide et soufflait plus vite, son cœur emballé. Il était proche de la saturation alors il stoppa son ami avec une caresse derrière les oreilles. Ils se relevèrent donc l'un en face de l'autre et, toujours sans un mot, chacun ôta le t-shirt de l'autre et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Kurogané fit s'asseoir Fye sur le canapé et d'un mouvement vif lui ôta son boxer en même temps que son pantalon. Il lui fit ensuite écarter les jambes et s'agenouilla devant le pénis gonflé de Fye. Le regard de Kurogané pétillait de joie, presque autant que Fye dont la respiration s'était accélérée. Kurogané avait le bout de sa bite qui touchait le sol froid ce qui le gêna à peine et lui permit de ne pas lâcher la sauce trop tôt. Son ami le regardait avec des yeux envieux essayant de deviner ce que Kurogané lui préparait. Ce dernier, lui lécha une boule puis la deuxième avant d'en gober une puis l'autre. Sous l'effet de cette prodigieuse sensation qui l'envahissait tout à coup, Fye enfonça ses poings dans le canapé et sa tête partit en arrière. Kurogané fut content de constater que lui résistait mieux que Fye. Mais il n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui ; avec sa langue il remonta des boules jusqu'au gland de son partenaire et là, y déposa un léger baiser qui fit frémir tout le corps de Fye sur lequel perlaient des gouttes de sueur, faisant luire sa peau sous la lumière artificielle des lampes. Kurogané eut l'impression d'être face à un ange.

Hypnotisé par le corps de Fye, il saisit le pénis de son ami et le fit entrer tout entier dans sa bouche avant de faire à son tour des mouvements de bas en haut. Il commença très rapidement et de ses mains libre caressa les fesses de Fye qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Ce qui poussa Kurogané à accélérer davantage le rythme. Plus ça allait, plus Fye frissonnait et plus Kurogané était excité. Ses mains finirent par trouver le cul de son ami autour duquel il fit glisser l'un de ses doigts. Il chatouilla légèrement l'orifice de Fye et il sentit presque aussitôt l'afflux sanguin s'intensifier dans sa bite, qu'il avait toujours en bouche et qu'il était loin de lâcher. Fye poussa un gémissement et dandina du cul avant de se laisser pénétrer par le doigt de son compagnon. Le doigt fit un mouvement d'aller retour, en rythme avec le mouvement de va et vient de la tête de Kurogané. Le doigt fut bientôt rejoint par un second, puis par un troisième et enfin un quatrième. L'orifice s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure, et, quand le quatrième doigt entra en lui, Fye était en extase. De la sueur coulait le long de son dos empli de frissons et sa bouche grande ouverte ne laissait passer qu'un long gémissement de bonheur. N'en pouvant plus, Fye posa la main sur la tête de Kurogané le faisant ralentir puis arrêter :

« - S'il te plaît pénètre moi maintenant. »

Kurogané regarda son ami descendre du canapé et se poser à quatre pattes devant lui. Avant de se remettre debout, Kurogané regarda l'orifice de Fye se contracter puis se décontracter et, poussé par une envie soudaine, il se mit à lécher l'orifice faisant gémir de plus belle son compagnon qui bascula d'avant en arrière sous l'émotion. Il dut même se mordre le pouce tellement la sensation était bonne et intense, seulement ce n'était pas encore ce qu'il voulait véritablement.

« - Kurogané je t'en prie pénètre moi. »

Ces mots venaient du cœur et la supplication fut si poignante que Kurogané s'arrêta de lécher, un peu à contre cœur, et se redressa. Une fois debout, il posa une main sur le fessier de Fye et de l'autre guida son pénis dans l'orifice de son ami. Celui-ci était maintenant assez large pour faire passer son gland. Puis quand vint le reste de l'engin il saisit son ami par les côtes et força avec son bassin pour faire rentrer son pénis. Fye sentant son ami pénétrer en lui cria:

« - Oh oui !»

Mais ça ne faisait que commencer ; une fois entré au maximum, Kurogané se retira mais pas entièrement et revint presque aussitôt à la charge, qui fut elle aussi accompagné d'un autre cri de plaisir de la part de son partenaire. Il réitéra l'action plusieurs fois de suite, et de plus en plus vite. Fye l'accompagnait avec des mouvements de bassin. Et les deux maintenant criaient, au bord de la jouissance. Plus il s'en approchait plus la pénétration était rapide. Kurogané frôlait la prostate de Fye, jusqu'au moment où il la toucha pour de bon. Cette fois Fye exprima toute la joie et le bonheur qu'il ressentait dans un dernier cri, en même temps que son ami. Le sperme coula sur le tapis de sol qu'il se promit de jeter le lendemain et il remercia intérieurement son compagnon de s'être retiré de lui avant de lâcher sa semence. L'inquiétude pour le tapis envolée, les deux partirent dans la chambre de Kurogané se blottir l'un contre l'autre, passant la nuit à s'embrasser et trouvant peu de temps pour s'endormir.


End file.
